Different types of fasteners are used in structures and assemblies to secure one panel or covering to another component of the structure or assembly. Fasteners of various types are particularly useful in automobile assemblies to secure headliners, interior panels, trim pieces and the like to roofs, door structures and other components. In some instances, one or more of the structures is relatively thin, and connecting a fastener thereto can be difficult, time-consuming or otherwise costly.
A problem with some known types of fasteners is that the fastener must be secured in a hole, slot, doghouse or other mating structure after the fastener has been secured to one of the components being connected together. Often, this results in a blind installation because the assembler is not able to view either the fastener or the mating structure in the component to which the fastener is being attached. To facilitate installation of fasteners in blind fastening situations, when one of the structures is a suitable metal, it is known to use magnetic fasteners, thereby eliminating the difficulty of a blind fastener application. The magnet is attached to one component of any material and will connect to a metal second component whenever the magnet fastener is brought in close proximity to the underlying metal structure. Known magnet fasteners are an assembly of a plastic base and a magnet assembly retained therein, with the plastic base secured to a nonmetallic component in typical fashion, such as by adhesive, and the magnet held to the metal component. With magnet fasteners, the assembler is not required to align a fastener with a mating hole and attach the fastener to the hole. The assembler need only bring the first component with the magnet fastener attached thereto into the desired final position relative to a metallic second component and the magnet fastener attaches thereto magnetically.
While magnetic fasteners of the type generally described have facilitated installations in many blind fastening situations, there is a continuing need for improved structures and arrangements for such fasteners. It is desirable for the fastener to have some yield or flexibility incorporated therein. During installation some fabric components can be moved, stretched or twisted inconsistently. Once installed, during use of an automobile, for example, the headliner is sometimes contacted or pushed by passengers. The components being connected together can have irregular or curved surfaces. Accordingly, it is desirable for the magnet to move as necessary to establish and maintain the magnet connection to the metallic component. However, since magnet fasteners can be used in vehicle interiors, for example, any rattling sound from vibration of the fastener can be objectionable. It is known to provide a compliant washer of foam or the like between the magnet assembly and the plastic base to minimize rattles. While such structures have been effective, the additional part of the foam washer adds cost to the fastener and can complicate assembly and installation of the fastener. Further, if the washer deteriorates over time the effectiveness in minimizing rattle is reduced.